Blue Moon
by IslandoftheMidnightSun
Summary: Every month has one Full Moon, except for the rare occasion of a Blue Moon. Unfortunately for Silver, the fabled "Blue Moon" crosses with the hedgehog summer mating season, testing his trust and devotion to his typically monthly afflicted mate. ONESHOT Sonilver SonicxSilver WerehogxSilver


**~*Blue Moon*~**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

The question was spoken so nonchalantly. As if he had been asked if he was prepared for an outing or a fight alongside the other in a battle against the doctor.

No-

This wasn't that simple.

He could read the anxiousness behind that heroic mask. It seemed he wasn't the only one worried about the whole affair. Through those emerald eyes he could see the fear of rejection.

 _He is afraid I don't trust him._ Silver realized, wrapping a pale arm around himself unconsciously. Nodding carefully, amber eyes flicked to an old digital clock placed upon an antique nightstand.

 _6:30_

 _Only one hour left..._

"I'll be back in a bit." Sonic whispered. The nervous albino grasped the others hand before watching him leave, bursting through the door and over the hillsides surrounding the humble abode.

If the speedster was honest the gesture was simply to give Silver an opportunity to back out. To give him one last chance.

The summer sky was still bright but the telltale signs of the oncoming darkness was present. Tensing, Silver fought his instinctual desire to run. Making his way to the small kitchen, the telekinetic prepared himself some tea to hopefully calm his nerves. As he stirred in the sugar he tried to ignore the paper calendar displayed beside him. He could clearly picture the red circle around the date in his mind. This had been decided a while ago.

He had agreed to this.

Feeling the warmth of the mug through his gloves Silver relaxed. He knew Sonic was just as tense about this as he was. But, Silver knew something had to be done. Sonic was suffering.

"He needs this." Silver whispered to himself before sipping his beverage.

"I can do this. For him."

Having an acute sense of time passing, Silver felt each minute go by. His drink lost it's warmth as he simply mused.

The light outside was dimming gradually. The front door opened and he found himself staring at his considerably jittery mate. Standing up briskly, Silver swallowed. "I-I'm Ready." He just wished he could sound a bit more convincing.

A soft look crossed the cobalt hedgehogs face as he took in the shaky determination of the other. Giving the younger albino a warm encouraging kiss, Sonic picked up the lithe form and burst out of the house.

Time was of the essence.

Slightly confused, Silver held on and looked up to see the concentrating expression of the "Hero of Mobius". They arrived at an abandoned barn nestled in the countryside to the north of their home. A rusty tractor and worn down sawhorse sat beside the building, their shadows gracing the dirt and patches of sparse grass.

The large doors of the barn had been slid open. Sonic jogged through them pressing Silver close before depositing the pale hedgehog on a pre-made bedding of hay and various blankets. As Sonic moved to close the barn doors Silver shivered. Curling into the blankets, he felt an odd object collide with his left leg. Fishing through the sheets Silver pulled out a medium sized tube of lubricant. Understanding the message, Silver took a shuddering breath as he removed his gloves and cuffs. Squirting a generous amount of gel in his palm the albino began to carefully prep himself, making sure to liberally coat his soft pink pucker and passage. Pumping two digits within himself Silver arched slightly before pulling them out. He honestly didn't know how far he needed to go with the prepping. Looking up, amber eyes met intense emerald.

Sonic stood before the bedding and the youngster was shocked to see that the speedster had fitted an oversized metal collar around his neck. A long thick chain was welded to the restraint and bolted to the floor. Several ankle cuffs and wrist cuffs had been bolted down as well but were thrown to the side. Sonic hated any form of restraint, and he was sentient during and after his transformation. So why was he doing this? The telekinetic's eyes widened.

 _Is he that starved?_ Silver wondered.

"You don't need to wear that." The albino moved forward trying to telekinetically lift the metal collar off of the other.

" I don't want to hurt you." Sonic held the collar in place as he gave his mate a borderline pleading look.

"Sonic, from what you've told me; the only way you might hurt me is if I... refuse you." Silver watched the hero before him bite his lip before looking away. "So..." Silver continued carefully. "I should be the one with a chain." Sonic snapped his head in the albino's direction quills swaying from the jerked movement as he fixed the other with an alarmed yet slightly angry stare.

"No Silver. You need to be able to leave if things get out of hand!" Leaning close white gloved hands delicately grasped the pale muzzle of the youngster.

"Silver whatever happens- I love you and I'm sorry."

Shocked at the extremely rare verbal declaration of his feelings, Silver whispered a soft awestricken "I love you too" as they parted to wait for the inevitable.

A noticeable shiver rippled through Sonic's form and Silver felt his heart rate quicken. He could feel the instinctual desire to bolt bubbling up from deep inside him.

No, he couldn't do that to Sonic.

Before he could think about truly leaving, the albino telekinetically summoned a single leg cuff and snapped it below his left knee above his boot. He would see this through till the end. The metal cuff glinted with the G.U.N. insignia and Silver realized that the cuff was designed to inhibit abilities.

"Silver! NO!" The cobalt speedster cried out witnessing the other restrain himself and potentially place himself in danger. Reaching out Sonic tried to rush and grasp the key that was hanging off of a peg in the wall. Instead, he bent over as a wave of pain assaulted his body.

Breathing through his nose and grunting a panicked look crossed the hero's face as he saw the cuff on Silver and felt the burning, snapping, sensation of agony from the transformation. The look of awestricken fear on his mates face would forever be etched within his mind.

Through the clear summer sky the first rays of moonlight highlighted the dark blue pelt of Sonic the hedgehog. It ruffled violently and was sprinkled in patches of grey, the blue lightening in shade. Gasping, blue eyelids clenched shut as the pained hero felt muscles grow and claws thicken. With a final grunt, the speedster pushed down a howl in favor of opening deep green eyes to see the state of the pale hedgehog before him.

Sonic had expected to be met with the look of fear he had witnessed mere moments before. Instead the albino's line of vision was directed to the floor. Looking down, the part-lupine noticed broken shards of what he recognized was the G.U.N. collar that he had fitted himself with. The transformation had proved to be too strenuous for the restraint. He had unintentionally broke free. Alarm flicked through Sonic's consciousness.

Looking up again, the fear that he had expected from his lover was present. The younger of the two's snow white furred chest heaved as small white ears were pinned back. Those golden eyes that held so much wonder for the past stared unblinkingly at the hulking form towering above him.

Deep emerald eyes scanned the body of the albino and rested upon the cuff that had been snapped on his leg at the last minute. Moving forward he watched the moonlight shadow of his monstrous form engulf the sensitive telekinetic.

Breathing in, Sonic's curled wolf-like ears pricked as his pupils dilated. He could smell the fear of the albino along with-

That scent...

The new predatory senses he had obtained inhaled the distinctive scent of his mate ten times more efficiently. Silver shifted backward, the chain attached to his leg clinking. Sonic fought the desire to pin the small hedgehog in place-telling himself that Silver wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave.

"Silver." Sonic was always amazed to hear his voice in wereform. The deep gravely tenor was something he never thought he was capable of previously.

"S-Sonic?" The albino stuttered, intimidated by the hungry predatory gaze the other was giving him. Met with silence, Silver tensed as he watched Sonic's now lumbering form move forward and bend over him. Furry clawed hands dug into the hay and blankets on each side of the pale hedgehogs head. That slightly elongated muzzle descended upon Silver's fluffy chest and shoulders to travel to pale headquills and the soft fur behind the albino's right ear. Shying away from the contact, Silver turned his head to the side and shut his eyes. He could feel the hot breath parting his fur as the intrusive snout buried behind his ear and inhaled with a deep husky groan.

"Try to relax." Sonic muttered against the small pale ear. He could practically hear the erratic heartbeat of the other. " Okay" Silver breathed, his voice barely a whisper as he let his muscles go limp. Slowly opening his eyes and turning he stared at those familiar bright eyes telling himself that this was still Sonic. Moving down, the moon driven Sonic gave a tentative lick to between Silver's legs, giving a toothy smirk as the albino jerked at the warm contact. Resuming his licking, Sonic coaxed Silver's pale pink member into play watching as the young hedgehog relished the attention. Internally, Sonic's lupine instinct complained, howling to just take the considerably prepared hedgehog below. Gauging his mate's state Sonic saw an awestricken look being shot at his groin.

The werehog's reproductive anatomy had been fully unsheathed. The thick, considerably hairy girth stood at attention. The shaft was three times the size Silver was used to and the albino even in his aroused state felt fearful of taking what the werehog had to offer. Sitting up carefully, the albino curiously wrapped his ungloved hand around the base, finding that his fingers couldn't even meet due to the width. At the touch Sonic's eyes flashed and a low growl rumbled from his throat. Sonic could only keep his lupine instinct at bay for so long...

Lips pulled back and revealed sharp teeth designed for tearing meat off of bones, the rumble in the larger beings throat grew and Silver quickly let go of the beings manhood noting the precum glistening at the top.

"I ...can't...hold. I ...need..." Sonic struggled out through deep growls. Despite still being wary of taking the massive shaft of the other Silver nodded, turned around on his hands and knees, and fumbled with the lubricant. Predatory eyes watched as pale furred hands struggled to once again work the pale pink ring of tissue beneath a thin long white tail. The albino wished he could coat Sonic's member with the lubricant but realized that the hero was loosing control.

Lowering his upper half to the mess of hay and blankets, Silver raised his hips and presented himself. Fanned headquills flattened against his head and Silver tried his best not to tense as he could feel the furry form of the other getting into position. As Sonic moved into the position they normally favored during lovemaking he found that his size made things a bit difficult. He could not comfortably align himself with Silver.

Clawed hands grasped Silvers upper torso and lifted him as gently as he could. Flinching at the sharp nails barely piercing his skin, Silver was once again on his hands and knees. Sonic moved to grasp Silver's sides as he began to pull the young hedgehog towards his member. Feeling the large head of the massive shaft, Silver panicked and struggled forward causing Sonic's claws to unintentionally dig and scratch into the sides of Silver's torso.

"Ah!" Silver yelped as he felt the stinging sensation of freshly cut skin and fur.

Alarmed, the werehog bent down and nuzzled his wounded mate. Nuzzling back, the albino leaned back into the warm thick form. Gripping the youngsters waist and upper right arm, Sonic leaned back and pulled Silver onto his large shaggy lap.

Jerking at the unexpected movement, the pale hedgehog braced himself as the werehog's claws gripped Silver's arm tighter. Biting his lip, Silver felt the claws dig a little too deep in his arm and leave another wound. Looking down, Sonic watched Silver pant as he was seated between the massive forms legs. The monstrous cock before the futuristic hedgehog stood at attention and was brushing the light pink member of the albino.

Silver felt the others hot breath at his ear.

"Now." Sonic stated his deep voice making Silver shiver.

"Now..." Silver breathed in agreement.

The pale hedgehogs legs shook as he leaned up to align himself with Sonic's massive length. Lowering himself, Silver once again felt the bulbous head touch his backside. The telekinetic stopped but felt Sonic's muscles tense below him and felt the grip on his arm tighten. Renewing his efforts, Silver lowered himself further to feel the pressure of his sleek opening stretching. Despite being sufficiently prepped, Silver struggled. It seemed his opening was much to small for the girth.

Biting his lip Silver pushed down harder until a harsh thrust from below made him see stars. Eyes wide and mouth open, Silver arched and let out a silent cry as pain and pleasure flooded his system. The werehog groaned feeling half of his massive member being squeezed by soft, silky, tight walls.

"Wa-it!" Silver shakily protested, attempting to relax and get used to the intrusion. However, Silver found himself being shoved into further, with gravity on the hedgehogs side.

Buried to the hilt, the albino's backside met the shaggy fur around Sonic's now massive balls. The tip of the werehog's shaft reached deep inside Silver, putting pressure on the bundle of nerves that made Silver feel like he was in heaven. Feeling the texture of the veiny shaft within him the albino panted arching back and wrapping pale arms around the werehog's shoulders. Tears trailed down his muzzle as he gripped the massive body behind him harder and shifted slightly to adjust.

The werehog's mind reeled at Silver shifting on his length. The rush and sensation was too strong. Gritting his jaws in pain from the tight passage, Sonic leaned forward and bit down on a snow white ear. During their typical lovemaking the action was an instinctual habit from the blue blur and was often overlooked. However, the werehog's bite broke skin and fur causing Silver's mouth to fall agape at the extra flood of pain mixing in with his pleasure. Pale eyelids dropped as Silver looked on in a daze, simply relishing the intense feeling. Sonic harbored a similar expression, the werehog's instinctual need to mate was finally being satisfied.

Gradually, Sonic felt Silver's walls relax as the albino began to squirm to increase the pleasure. The pale hedgehogs arousal was at it's peak. Silver moaned deeply as he started to writhe on the length impaling him, as he writhed he dug his fingers into the pelt behind him, desperate for some kind of way to release the pent up stress.

Smirking in his aroused state, Sonic grasped those thin pale hips and began to raise and lower Silver onto his member setting a steady pace. Completely out of control, Silver watched as he was simply picked up easily and used by the werehog. The young albino felt each slap as their bodies connected and realized that the pace was getting faster and more erratic.

The pleasure was intense. With a gasp Silver was lifted up and watched as Sonic moved to the closest wall of the barn. The chain attached to the cuff on his leg was stretched taut, and the albino found himself being placed hands and knees on some wooden crates that elevated him so his entrance was aligned with the thick member of the other in Sonic's favorite position. Silver barely had time to breathe in as he was shoved into once again with Sonic resuming his quick sharp slaps with fervor. The young telekinetic's moans mixed with guttural grunts as the the two reached their peaks and released. Pulling out, Sonic watched as Silver's legs shook and a flood of fluid leaked from his used passage. Carefully picking up the now limp youngster, Sonic moved back to the bed of hay and laid his spent mate on the sheets they had prepared. Unable to sleep in wereform during a full moon; Sonic simply laid beside the other with a tired smirk and watched him drift off, secretly enjoying the bedraggled quills and seed bathing the albino's bottom half.

* * *

Pain. Before Silver could even open his eyes he could feel the waves of agony that his body couldn't fight. His backside burned horribly as he fought against his will to greet the daylight that was assaulting his face. Finding one of his legs to be asleep, Silver bit back the feeling of pins and needles as he shifted painfully before finally attempting to sit up. With a sharp cry the futuristic hedgehog laid back down, his bottom half screaming at him to stay put. Spunk had dried in his fur and Silver grimaced at the feeling before looking at the cause of his woes.

That familiar iconic hero of the past was sprawled out beside him, snoozing and drooling without a care. It was odd that they had ended up together. Silver never would have guessed that the hero he read about in history books religiously would be his "future" companion. The aching youngster scoffed at his mate as the cobalt hedgehog shifted to face towards him and scratch his ass in his sleep.

Opting to give the other a rude awakening, Silver attempted to summon his powers only to find that he couldn't. He was still chained with the G.U.N. cuff. Huffing in frustration the young hedgehog leaned over and whacked his partner childishly which only succeeded in agitating the deep cuts on his arms and torso. Sighing in defeat, Silver laid back down before being grasped and pulled towards a peach chest by Sonic in his sleep.

"Mmn...mpn" The knocked out hedgehog mumbled, propping his muzzle on fanned headquills and curling against the white fluff in his arms. Blushing, Silver simply relaxed, finding the warmth and the scent of the other to be calming.

He could do this. He would always do this.

 _For him._

* * *

This is based off of Shadistic's NSFW picture "WerehogXSilver" on inkbunny. Shadistic is one of my absolute FAVORITE Sonadow artists. She gives them SO much detail and her palette is so soft yet striking at the same time. ALL of her art has me in awe. This is my attempt at some sort of context for this picture (That I ADORE) since I have NEVER seen NSFW art of Silver paired with the Werehog previously. It's always been Shadow and it usually involves some form of non-consent.

Update: Unfortunately, Shadistic has stripped a lot of his/her art off of inkbunny. Only Sonadow art remains. The "WerehogXSilver" picture is now gone but I will always remember and cherish it.


End file.
